custom_pacific_rim_2novelsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ideas page
Welcome to the ideas page Here is where you can share your ideas and novels with the Wiki. Rules to be observed : * No spamming * No idea boundaries related to the theme, Pacific Rim * Use example below to help you begin your ideas Example: r2o studios jaegers? Name:Buildsjaegersfans Idea:bring r2o studio's jaegers here Result: (admin): ok that will do Result: (other users): yes ok Ideas The MGR FanFiction template The Jaegers are 6-7ft tall robot soldiers that talk, the story loosely follows the plot of Metal Gear Rising, The OC jaeger (or android at this point due to size) is part of a mercenary company that has helped a country out of a violent civil war and is serving as the bodyguard of the country's Prime Minister, the OC will be in an armed convoy before it is stopped by one of the three "Winds of Destruction" (the "Minuano" template, more on characters later.) The Minuano decimates the entirety of the convoy single-handedly and the vehicle carrying the Hero and the Prime Minister will be diverted down a different path, the vehicle will be stopped by the "Monsoon" template, who will take the Prime Minister hostage and claim that the antagonist's group was out of business due to peace. The Hero tracks down the antagonists and confronts them on a train. The "Sundowner" template will kill the Prime Minister after a speech on the benefits of War, leaving the Hero to deal with Minuano, who will nearly kill the Hero. The Hero is saved through various means and tracks down the trio of antagonists, killing them one-by-one, The Monsoon template is killed first after he/she awakens the Hero's inner beast in a courtyard leading to the headquarters of the antagonist organisation, during the battle the Hero will be in a constant "rage" state. The Sundowner template is killed second, he will be the leader of the trio and has delusions of grandeur (or actual grandeur). He will talk about grand plans that often involve incredibly inhumane things, and fights the Hero atop the HQ (usually a helipad). The Minuano is encountered last and is either killed by the Hero in a samurai-style duel or is swayed to the Hero's cause. The story may end there or continue to show an even greater threat. Characters The Hero The Hero is sworn to protect the weak and works in a security PMC (Private Military Company) dedicated to helping growing nations. He/She usually possesses PTSD through a violent past and will suppress his/her constant killing urge through 1/3 of the story. The Hero will encounter the Monsoon during the halfway point of the story, and after listening to a Demoralising speech will fully embrace his/her bloodlust. Winds of Destruction The Monsoon (The Winds Of Aisa) The Monsoon is a Nihilistic and a Misanthrope. He/She can either be portrayed as cold and emotionless (North-Eastern Monsoon) or wild and psychotic (South-Western Monsoon). The Monsoon will be shocked at first by the Hero's sudden Regression into his/her "Bloodlust" mode but will still beckon the Hero to give everything the latter has, completely unafraid. The Monsoon is thin, lanky and is the most agile out of the trio, he/she wields Ice/Water based attacks. The Monsoon's Motif The lyrics depict a storm that washes away all reasons for fighting and hope for a peaceful life, and only allows for hatred to remain. The Sundowner (The Californian Wildfire) The Sundowner is cruel and sadistic, usually making extremely graphic threats to his enemies, he is the physically strongest of the Trio and will pick up and hurl massive objects at the Hero during their fight, he is very coarse in his language and speaks with a strong accent. He loves conflict and believes his true home is the battlefield. He is slower than Monsoon and Minuano and wields Fire based attacks. The Sundowner's Motif The lyrics describe the technological and visual transformation of the environment suffered by the exploitation of natural resources and contamination by humans in order to obtain more and more. The term "Red Sun over paradise," in Japanese culture, references a bloodstained night after a war, but changing the bloody moon into a red sun. The "red sun" would mean a new dawn of drastic changes, humans contaminating the beautiful "paradise," or the world. The Minuano (The Cool Brazilian Wind) The Minuano is greatly driven by revenge, which fuelled him to hone his skills and become an expert swordsman. He would go on to develop a free-wheeling personality, taking out street gangs and drug cartels based on his own sense of justice. He believes that only Victors write history and will either become an ally of the Hero or be killed. The Minuano's fighting style is a balance between Monsoon's incredible speed and unrelenting aggression, and Sundowner's unstoppable offence and impenetrable defence. Minuano wields Earth based attacks The Minuano's Motif The lyrics describe how Minuano has forgotten the reasons why he fights, but that he can't stop himself because he feels as though it is the only way he knows how to live. Feedback: Community: Admin: The Shadow of War Categorisation Template Basically just a categorisation template based on the system used by the game Shadow Of War (Monolith & IUGO) where you can plonk your characters (Canon or not). Note: A character can be in a maximum of two classes at the same time or have a total of four traits. Classes: Slayer Slayers are highly trained and brutal combatants who overwhelm their enemies with a wide array of attacks. Traits * Guard Break - Performs a powerful stunning attack when up close, be careful. * Quick Learner - Adapts to your tactics quickly to render them useless. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Berserker Berserkers are wild and savage. They attack rapidly and deal extreme damage very quickly. Traits * Furious Charge - Charges after opponents, tackling them to the ground and beating them. * Rabid - Utters terrifying battle cries that disorient and intimidate enemies. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Destroyer Destroyers are experts in explosive tactics and weaponry, they are equipped with bombs and mines. Traits * Elemental Mines and Bombs - Can deploy mines or throw bombs that can deal Heat, Cold, or Electric (EMP) damage. * Speedy Delivery - Throws multiple bombs in quick succession. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Tank Tanks are heavily armoured fighters that can regenerate damage mid-battle. Traits * Determination - Heals himself during battle using nanomachines. * Wave of Might - Slams his fist into the ground unleashing a wave of strength so powerful that it pushes back and disorients nearby enemies. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Trickster Tricksters are experts in deception and ambush attacks, they are capable of cloaking and teleportation to confuse enemies. Traits * Confound - Can teleport to evade incoming attacks or turn invisible to elude enemies. * Decoy - Capable of summoning multiple holographic copies of themselves to disorient enemies. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Marksman Marksmen specialise in ranged combat, they can see farther and deal more long-range damage than any other class. Traits * Explosive Shells - Projectiles explode on contact. * Rapid Fire - Fires multiple shots in quick succession. Members: TBA BY COMMUNITY Feedback: Community: Admins: